war_among_the_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Aurolian Federation
Settlements and Worlds Corsai Station Hades Station Aurolia Zervus Delta Magu Minor Ishkaar Yeth Old Colchis DeKirk's World (formerly New Xaxus) History Three centuries ago, Aurolia was a mere backwater outpost world of the Grand Duchy, there was a great distance between it and the Archenar system. It's origins leading to the present day began a s a fleet of transport vessels hauling over slaves numbering in the millions, set to construct fortifications on the planet for the Grand Duchy's plan to conquer the sector and restore the Empire, one world at a time. Their plans of grandeur were to be halted however, as the slaves, growing ever tired of their treatment, made a daring act of mass revolt. Resulting in a great number of their own being slaughtered, for months a guerrillawar was fought between the rebels and thier overseers. The activity in the system had first garnered the attention of the Commonwealth, followed by the Freestate, both of whom were on the best terms with the Duchy, and assisted the rebels by providing them weapons and supplies. What was left of the Overseers Garrison from Aurolia fled as they felt the slaves were no longer worth the trouble. In the aftermath, the slaves felt accomplished, but feared for the eventual retaliation that was to come from the Mighty Ducal Armada, but that day never came. In truth, the Garrison left them for dead, thinking marooning the defiant slaves would be the death of them, draining the remaining craft of their fuel and taking with them the last function vessel out of the system. What they had forgotton was the rebel's suppliers. Thanks in part of a joint effort between the Freestate and Commonwealth, they once again aided the Aurolian humans in establishing their own nation on this world. Aurolia was bountiful, And while they survived, the first few decades were met with a great number of hardships and infighting. But as the years passed, they developed their own society separate from the Grand Duchy, and thanks in part of their aliies influence, became more enlightened. Centuries following, they slowly broke out from the constraint of their world and home system, unfortunately, they were not so welcomed in their first encounters as they fell under assault by a variety of Raiders, Slavers and Warlords from all sides, many of which were sent by the Grand Duchy themselves once news spread of their rise. forcing them to become more defensive, and militarized as they fight a near-endless battle for survival in this chaotic galaxy. Government The Federation is a Representative Democracy, where the people elect their candidate for a seat on the Ministry Council, the Federation's Ruling Body. Council consists of thirty Ministers elected by their home province, each minister have a role in in some form within the Government. The head of the Ministry Council is the President, who is then elected by the Council for a five year term. A Minister and President may only serve three terms. Economy The Federation is a Free Market-based economy, and deals in trade with worlds they come into contact with, as well as their long time allies, the Commonwealth and Freestate. Under certain contracts, Corporations within and out of the federation can operate freely without government iinterference so long as it benefits the people, and that is until one corporation violates the contract, which results in severe police action. The Federation is best known of it's Starship Fuel and Mineral production. Military Category:Aurolian Federation Category:Factions